This project assesses associations between ambient air pollution exposures and vascular phenomena, integrating air pollution epidemiology, exposure assessment, and applied statistical techniques. The proposal aims to further understanding of the patterns and biologic mechanisms underlying the relationship between air pollution and cardiovascular disease. This project will investigate acute and chronic effects of ai pollution on cellular adhesion molecules and on the microvasculature, as measured via retinal photographs. This research utilizes a large, existing, multi-center US cohort with well-characterized health measures and state-of-the-art air pollution exposure predictions. Design of the study allows assessment of microvasculature longitudinally as well as characterization the interrelationship between air pollution exposure, microvascular changes, adhesion molecules, and cardiovascular events via mediation analysis (causal modeling). This research and corresponding training plan will provide experience in advanced statistical methods, biological measurement techniques, and cardiovascular pathophysiology through a combination of formal coursework, independent study, and applied research.